A Christmas to Remember
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye Quartermaine is having a terrible Christmas eve, until Luke Spencer comes along. Will he help her find her Christmas spirit?
1. A Christmas to Remember Part: I

A Christmas To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them or the Christmas songs!!!!  
  
Skye stood at the lake house doors, looking out into the night, the sky was a midnight blue, the stars filled the heavens with light and the snow had just began to fall. Everything was perfect, or so it seemed. She turned around when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Skye, Why don't you come sit by the fire?"  
  
"Who said I was cold?"  
  
"Well, your the ice queen, I thought maybe you wanted to warm up".  
  
She continued to look out the door, "You really think I'm the ice queen?"  
  
"Sometimes, like right now". He answered  
  
"Well, I'm terrible sorry if I'm bringing you down on this wonderful Christmas and all" Skye shot back sarcastically  
  
"If you come and sit by the fire with me maybe the heat will melt your layer of ice away".  
  
Skye turned her head towards him, "That's a lot of melting".  
  
"You said it I didn't"  
  
"Luke, why don't you just give it a rest?"  
  
"Hell no, I've spent weeks with people who think I'm insane and now that I've found my sanity again I'd like to share it with someone on Christmas and you seem to be the perfect candidate".  
  
"Lucky me".  
  
"If you'd just lighten up a little".  
  
"How can I lighten up when Jax is spending Christmas with that hoochie?"  
  
"Skye, you're forgetting that I know your pain all too well, I wish I was with Laura tonight, that we were spending Christmas together but, thanks to Scott, I'm alone".  
  
"So were alone together?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
Skye turned her attention back to the outside, gazing into the night, wishing on stars and praying that they would come true.  
  
Luke walked towards her, "You know what we need?"  
  
"Vodka?"  
  
He smiled, "No, A Christmas tree"  
  
"A tree?" Skye asked dryly  
  
"Yeah, liven it up in here a bit"  
  
Skye turned all the way around "Luke, it's Christmas eve"  
  
"So, there's still plenty of time, what do you say?"  
  
Skye turned her back to him once again, "I don't know"  
  
"Come on, you might have fun, you never know".  
  
Skye sighed, "I'll get my coat"  
  
"That's more like it".  
  
Shortly Skye and Luke found themselves wondering around the Christmas tree lot, Luke was looking for the perfect tree while Skye was just looking into space mainly. The smell of pine filled the air and snow lay perfectly on the tree branches, "Here it is, the perfect tree, it's beautiful don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, beautiful"  
  
"But, not as beautiful as you".  
  
Skye smiled, "So that's our tree?"  
  
Luke took her smile as a sign of the beginning of a happier evening "Well, look at that, your emotions aren't dead after all".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Skye snapped  
  
"You smiled"  
  
"No, I didn't" she defended herself  
  
Luke decided to argue back, "Yes, you did"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now"  
  
"I most certainly did not" Skye repeated  
  
"Okay, we'll have it your way, beautiful"  
  
Skye couldn't help it, she smiled again.  
  
"That was the smile"  
  
"Okay, so I smiled, sue me".  
  
Luke touched her nose with the tip of his index finger, "At least that's a start".  
  
"Can we just get the tree home?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
The beginning of the ride back to the lake house was quiet, Luke began searching for something on the radio, he then came across a Christmas song and softly began to sing it to himself.  
  
Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'Yoo-hoo!' Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you  
  
After the first verse Luke started getting into the song and started singing louder. Skye didn't know when or how but she soon began to sing too.  
  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go Let's look at the show We're riding in a wonderland of snow Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand Just holding your hand We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland  
  
Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you  
  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go Let's look at the show We're riding in a wonderland of snow Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand Just holding your hand We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland  
  
Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Sleigh ride together with you Sleigh ride together with you Sleigh ride together with you  
  
After the song was finished everything got quiet again, Luke couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"You have a talent Skye".  
  
"Oh, really what's that?"  
  
"You have a lovely voice"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Before long they were back home, Luke untied the tree and carried it inside.  
  
"Where should we put it?" He asked  
  
"Um, over there by the bar".  
  
"Okay, do you have a tree stand?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get it".  
  
Luke carried the tree over to the bar, a few seconds later Skye reappeared, she sit the stand down on the floor, Luke placed the tree in the stand. "Do you want to hold the tree while I tighten the screws or do you want to tighten them?"  
  
"You tighten them"  
  
"Okay" He took her hand, "Hold the tree right here"  
  
"I've got it"  
  
"Okay" Luke got down on the floor and tightened the screws, "How's that?"  
  
"Still a little loose"  
  
"Luke turned a few more screws, "How about now?"  
  
"It's good"  
  
Luke pulled himself up from the floor, "Is it straight?"  
  
"Amazingly"  
  
"Good, where's the lights and stuff"  
  
"I'll go get them" Skye answered as she disappeared.  
  
"I'll find some Christmas music"  
  
Skye came back with two boxes marked X-mas stuff. Luke had found a station playing Christmas music.  
  
"Here, let me help you" Luke said taking one of the boxes.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Skye sat the other box down on the couch and opened it up, "Here's the lights"  
  
Luke took them from her hand, "All white?"  
  
"What's wrong with white?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll put them on"  
  
As he strung the lights on, Skye went through the boxes and found the ornaments and icicles. The music softly filled the room, putting Skye in somewhat of a better mood. After the lights were on the tree, they began putting the ornaments on. A familiar tune came on the radio.  
  
Sleigh bells ring Are you listening In the lane Snow is glistening A beautiful sight We're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
"Sing for me Skye"  
  
"I don't know the words" She lied  
  
"Everyone knows the words to Winter Wonderland"  
  
"Only if you sing with me"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song As we go along Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
In the meadow we can build a snowman Then pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man But you can do the job When you're in town  
  
Later on We'll conspire As we dream by the fire To face unafraid The plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
In the meadow we can build a snowman And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman Until the other kiddies knock him down  
  
When it snows Ain't it thrilling Though your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
Walking in a winter wonderland Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
They sang until it was time to the icicles on, Skye took a few and strung them over the tree branches.  
  
"That's not how you put icicles on"  
  
"No?" Skye questioned  
  
"No, you do it like this" Luke took a hand full and literally throw them on the tree, they landed perfectly as if they had been placed there.  
  
He handed her a handful, "You try"  
  
She took them and threw them like Luke had done only moments before.  
  
"Works better that way doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose so"  
  
They continued to throw them on the tree until they ran out, Luke had a few left in his hand and threw them up in the air over Skye, they fell through swiftly the air and landed in her hair. Skye laughed as she grabbed a few off the tree and strung them over Luke.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've lightened up"  
  
"Oh, you are?"  
  
"Yeah, now you're not as near as bad to be around"  
  
"Funny, Luke".  
  
"So, what do you say we plug in the tree"  
  
"You do the honours"  
  
"Alright" Luke agreed as he plugged the cord into the wall outlet.  
  
"Ahh" Skye gasped  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's beautiful"  
  
Luke stood back and looked at the tree, "You did an excellent job" he commented  
  
"We did an excellent job" Skye corrected.  
  
"Turn the lights down and the tree will light up the room"  
  
Skye walked over and dimmed the lights, "What now?"  
  
"Dance with me"  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Don't tell me you can't dance"  
  
"No, I can dance" she assured him  
  
The Christmas music filled the background, Luke stepped closer to Skye, lightly taking her left hand in his, he placed his other hand gently on her waist while she wrapped her arm loosely around his neck. They moved together slowly letting the music guide them, as the songs changed so did there position, Skye stepped forward and rested her head against Luke's chest as he wrapped his arms around her back.  
  
I'll have a blue Christmas without you I'll be so blue just thinking about you Decorations of red On a green Christmas tree Won't be the same If you're not here with me  
  
"I like you better sober"  
  
"I like you better sane" Skye added  
  
And when those blue snowflakes start falling And when those blue memories start calling You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas  
  
They continued to dance, Luke was learning to accept the fact that Laura was gone but, it still hurt. Skye on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Jax, no matter how hard she tried. As memories of him flooded her mind, tears began to flood over her cheeks, not being able to hold her silence back any longer she began to sob.  
  
Luke didn't say anything he just held her closer and tighter, comforting her as she cried in his arms. He always seen Skye as a strong, tough woman but, now she was letting her emotions pour out. "What has Jax done to you?" He asked aloud.  
  
Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley  
  
TBC.........................maybe  
  
Please let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Holidays!!!!!!!! 


	2. Part: II

A Christmas to Remember Part:II  
  
Luke and Skye danced through the rest of the song before Luke stopped them. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were red and swollen, streaks of mascara ran down her cheeks. He took his finger and gently wiped away one of her tears.  
  
"Why don't we take a break from dancing and talk"  
  
"Talk about what?" Skye said through sobs  
  
"Anything you want" He took her hand and led her to the couch, he sat down, and pulled Skye down on his lap. She never protested as she tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears. He wrapped his arms around her as if he were holding a child. "It's okay to cry, Skye, go ahead, let it all out".  
  
Skye continued to cry for the next few minutes before she began to speak, "It's not fair"  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"That Jax just left to go be with her and didn't even think twice about how it would affect me. I bet he never shed one tear over me or even felt a little pain." Skye let a few more tears flow out.  
  
Luke wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, "Jax may not know it now but, one day he's going to realize what he had and he's going to come crawling back to you on his hands and knees and when that day comes, you're going to be able to slam the door in his face, shut him out like he did you and then he will feel the pain that you're feeling now."  
  
Skye sniffled and suppressed her sobs, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I didn't know what I was missing until I lost Laura and pain is something that always comes along with love. Loving is taking a risk, a risk of falling in love, a risk of getting your heart broken."  
  
"Jasper Jacks is a real heart breaker that's for sure, you'd think that he had plenty of practice. It feels like he ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it not caring about the consequences".  
  
"Brenda messed with Jax's head for so long that it's almost like she's brainwashed him and she did the same thing to Sonny".  
  
"Yeah but Sonny and Carly are together and celebrating Christmas as a family" Skye pointed out.  
  
"They've worked long and hard to get to that point and one day you and your special someone will celebrate everyday that you share together."  
  
Skye began to cry again, "It just hurts so bad"  
  
"I know it hurts and it's going to for a while but, as time goes on, all your wounds will fade away. You can do much better than Jax, you're a beautiful woman Skye and just not on the outside."  
  
"You're awful sweet but, there's alot about me you don't know". Skye answered through sniffles  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, I'm the ultimate schemer, I'm insecure, conniving and blackmail is one of my favourite things" Skye admitted openly.  
  
"We all have our flaws, but your prince charming will be able to look past those and love you for who you really are, love you for the good Skye and the bad Skye."  
  
"Maybe if my prince charming was Scott Baldwin"  
  
"I wouldn't wish Scott on anybody". Luke said half serious, half joking  
  
"Oh, I don't think he's that bad, he just needs a good ole fashioned ass kicking".  
  
Luke laughed, "I agree and I may have to be the one to give it to him"  
  
"Now, that I would like to see".  
  
"Is your mood elevating just a little there?".  
  
"A little" Skye agreed  
  
"Well, hopefully we can get you cheered up"  
  
"Luke, How do you know all the right things to say?"  
  
"I've had plenty of practice in lessons of love and even more in heartache".  
  
Skye didn't know quite how to bring up the subject but, then again she didn't want to beat around the bush, "I want you to know that I am sorry about what happened to Laura".  
  
"So am I" Luke added softly.  
  
"How do you get through it?"  
  
"Just like you, taking one day at a time, a more drink of vodka and crying a river of tears".  
  
"Seems we have more in common then I could have ever dreamed" Skye pointed out.  
  
"Life is a spiral staircase, there are twists and turns and occasional falls but, we learn to get back on track sooner or later".  
  
"You've given me a lot to think about, AJ and Dad tried to help me through it but, they just didn't understand how I was feeling and how bad Jax hurt me".  
  
"I'm always glad to help".  
  
An idea instantly popped into Skye's head, "What do you say we get up from here and make some cookies".  
  
"Oh, does the lovely Miss Quartermaine know how to bake?"  
  
"Well, with your help, I think I can manage".  
  
"Alright" He agreed  
  
Skye got up off his lap and led him into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got out a stick of Pillsbury cookie dough.  
  
"That's cheating" Luke pointed out.  
  
"Well, not completely, you still have to roll out the dough and cut the shapes out".  
  
"When you put it that way, it still sounds like a lot of work".  
  
Skye raised an eyebrow, "Work?"  
  
"Fun work" Luke assured her.  
  
She smiled slightly, "That I can handle"  
  
Before long they were cutting out cookies and covering them in sprinkles. They sat in the living room while waiting for the cookies to finish baking. Luke took a seat on the couch, making himself comfortable.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Skye asked  
  
"As a matter of fact, I would"  
  
"What's your passion?"  
  
"A hot chocolate"  
  
"A hot chocolate?" Skye questioned  
  
"Yeah, it's not Christmas eve until you sit around the fire place drinking hot chocolate, watching the snow fall".  
  
"But, Luke, there's no snow"  
  
"No, not yet"  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back with the hot chocolate".  
  
Skye hurried off into the kitchen while she was in there she got the cookies out of the oven and a few minutes later appeared with two huge mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Skye handed Luke a cup. "The cookies are cooling"  
  
"Good" Luke commented  
  
Luke sat his cup down on the table and then took Skye's and sat it down beside his. He took her hand and guided her in front of the fire place.  
  
"What are we doing?" Skye asked  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Luke walked over to the stereo and turned it back on, he found the Christmas station and turned it up so it would play softly in the back ground, just loud enough to hear the words in the distance. He went over and sat down in front of the fire place, Skye got the drift and joined him on the floor.  
  
He reached for a cup of hot chocolate, and lifted it down to him, gently he blew across the top making the steam evaporate into the air. He took a sip, "Just right" He said as he handed the mug to Skye, she took a drink, "Wow, I make good cocoa"  
  
"You mean Miss Swiss makes good hot cocoa?"  
  
Skye laughed, "Well, I had to add the water".  
  
"All in a days work".  
  
Luke lay on his side by the fireplace and before too long, Skye laid on her back stretched out beside him. Luke traced her jaw bone with his fingertip, he then gently ran it over her bottom lip.  
  
Christmas magic sudden cast it's spell. Maybe it was the fire burning, maybe it was the soft music playing in the back ground. Luke leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist"  
  
"Don't apologize Luke, you have nothing to be sorry for" Skye whispered softly  
  
"No?" He questioned  
  
"No" Skye repeated as she leaned up and tenderly but, passionately kissed him. They slowly pulled apart, Luke brushed the hair out of her face. Skye sat up and as she did something caught her attention. "It's snowing"  
  
Luke quickly got to his feet and helped Skye up, they walked over to the lake house doors. The snow was falling steadily in the clear nights sky, the ground below was already turning white.  
  
As Skye watched out the window, Luke stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head back against his chest. They silently watched the snow fall together for what felt like the longest time. The clock loudly struck twelve in the background,  
  
Luke whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Skye"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Luke" Skye whispered back.  
  
  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I love feedback!!!!!!!! 


End file.
